


I Watch Her

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Sam watches Janet.





	I Watch Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made.   
> A/N1: Written for 100prompts, table 1/prompt 26: _writer's choice (watching)_  
>  A/N2: Special thanks to my wonderful beta jazwriter! All mistakes are my own.

I watch her as she commands her team of nurses and medics. She is always so calm in an emergency. Her presence makes me feel safe, no matter how sick or injured I am. I look forward to seeing her for my post-mission physical after returning return from off-world. I never feel I'm home until she gives me that smile and tells me I'm clear. She's amazing at work, but my favorite place to watch her is at home, where she's free to let her hair down, figuratively and literally. Home—where I can do more than simply watch her.


End file.
